


E poi gli prese la mano

by Rota



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:54:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26031466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rota/pseuds/Rota
Summary: Aprì le gambe e le braccia e soffiò fuori tutta l’aria dai polmoni, perché non ne rimanesse dentro più nulla. Il suo corpo così cominciò ad affondare pian piano; Kanata sentì l’acqua scivolargli sui vestiti e tra le pieghe della divisa scolastica, accarezzandogli la pelle nascosta.
Relationships: Morisawa Chiaki/Shinkai Kanata
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	E poi gli prese la mano

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mountaindews](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mountaindews/gifts).



> Avendo oggi fatto un giochino su twitter (.) ho scritto questa ficcina e un’altra che arriverà presto per un’amica!  
> Buona lettura uu/ (L)

  
  
Aprì le gambe e le braccia e soffiò fuori tutta l’aria dai polmoni, perché non ne rimanesse dentro più nulla. Il suo corpo così cominciò ad affondare pian piano; Kanata sentì l’acqua scivolargli sui vestiti e tra le pieghe della divisa scolastica, accarezzandogli la pelle nascosta. Sommerso, anche i suoi occhi ne furono coperti – poté vedere le ultime bolle di ossigeno fuoriuscite dalla sua bocca ondeggiare fino alla superficie e poi svanire nel nulla.  
Il suo corpo era sempre più pesante e con le scapole sfiorò persino il pavimento della fontana, rimanendo immobile per qualche istante a galleggiare, senza gravità e pensieri.  
Lo sentì, chiaramente, e lo vide anche: ostacolò la luce che filtrava nei fluttui, gettando un’ombra su buona parte dell’acqua. Al ragazzo dai capelli azzurri bastò sedersi per riemergere e in superficie e ritrovarselo proprio lì, tutto sorrisi e calore.  
-Ah, Kanata! Sei qui! Ti stavo cercando! Fra poco inizia l’allenamento dei Ryusetai! Non puoi mancare, sei fondamentale per noi!  
E rise, rise ad alta voce, come se fosse la cosa più divertente del mondo. Kanata sorrise alle sue parole, rimanendo però ben immerso nell’acqua fresca, limitandosi a chiamarlo una volta con allegria.  
-Chiaki…  
Era solo felice di vederlo così vicino alla fontana, così vicino a lui.  
Chiaki smise di ridere e per un momento sembrò sul punto di dire qualcosa, ma non aggiunse proprio altro: allungò una mano nella sua direzione, perché la prendesse e lo seguisse nel mondo oltre quel bordo di marmo.  
Dove c’era lui a proteggerlo e a sorreggerlo, come suo pari e come suo compagno – nella unit e nella vita. Era un semplice gesto ma così importante, così sincero: Chiaki era un sole benevolo, per Kanata, capace di illuminare la via anche nei luoghi più sconosciuti. Su quella terra secca e calda, Kanata non poteva avere più paura.  
Lo chiamò di nuovo, ancora più felice, assaporando ogni lettera del suo nome sulla lingua, con labbra da cui scendevano gocce di acqua. E poi, poi gli prese la mano.  



End file.
